Susan Dearbon (New Earth)
Real Name: Susan Dearbon Dibny Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Justice League of America Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Place of death unknown Known Relatives: Ralph Dibny (husband) First Appearance: Flash (Volume 1) #119 Final Appearance: Final appearance unknown History Sue Dibny was a brunette socialite from Westchester County, New York. She was the wife of hero Ralph Dibny, The Elongated Man. She has at times worked for the Justice League as an administrator. Ralph and Sue shared a very loving relationship. It all started when Ralph crashed her debutante ball, using the pretense of jewel thieves to catch a glimpse of the lovely Sue. What followed was a whirlwind romance, with Sue and Ralph married a short time later, with Barry Allen serving as the best man. What followed was a life of adventures and superheroics, as Sue stuck by Ralph's side as he traveled around the globe as part of the Justice League. This led to the various dangers associated with the lifestyle, including near death at the tentacles of an alien parasite and being kidnapped by a supervillain, Sonar, to become his consort. At one point, she was raped by Doctor Light, leading to the Justice League magically making Doctor Light less intelligent and very incompetent. Through it all, Sue and Ralph stuck together, even when the going got tough. Recently, Sue and Ralph were involved in a battle for Opal City, home of many of the Starmen. Ralph met with Hamilton Drew, a legendary detective based in Opal City, and the Dibnys were instrumental in saving Opal City from an attack by various supervillains. After the affair, Sue and Ralph moved into the city, content to spend life together, superhero detective and wife. Death However, tragedy would strike. Sue was accidentally killed by Jean Loring. Attempted Resurrection Oddly enough, the Cult of Conner planned to revive her from the dead, shown via spraypainting the Kryptonian word for resurrect (the Superman symbol with an upside-down S) on her tombstone. During the ritual, her spirit appeared to have entered a wicker effigy, but it was destroyed when the cult's headquarters was attacked by several heroes. Months later in Dr. Fate's tower, Ralph begins a spell to resurrect Sue after months of prparation, puts on the helmet of Fate, and shoots it, revealing Felix Faust, who was posing as Nabu. Faust planned to trade Dibny's soul to Neron in exchange for his own freedom. Ralph reveals that he was aware of Faust's identity for some time, and that the binding spell surrounding the tower is designed to imprison Faust, not to counter any negative effects of the spell. Neron appears and kills Dibny, only to realize too late that the binding spell responds only to ralph's commands: Through his death Ralph has trapped Faust and Neron in the tower. Final Fate? However, this does not appear to be the end for both Ralph and Sue. Two Detectives investigating a pit and its disturbing results which has opened up beneath a preschool in Sheffield Alabama, do not see the arrival of two ghosts floating over the pit: Ghost Sue turns to ghost Ralph and says "Honey your nose is twitching....." Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles *Sue Dibny/Appearances External Links * Sue Dibny at Wikipedia References * ---- Category: Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category: Good Characters Category:Justice League of America members Category:Silver Age Category:Modern